S t a n d S t i l l
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: What started when Sumeragi, CEO of Hoshido records was shot by Garon over a bad business deal sends a tumble of events that last for decades. The glamourous life their children now lead is just a shadow of what happens behind, as backstage, the drama is real between two record companies: Hoshido Sound and Nohrian Call... Until one person finds the truth. (Modern AU) [TERMINATED]
1. Look at What You've Done

_You are the Ocean's Gray Waves..._

The crowd kept cheering and it rung in the singer's ears.

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach..._

She was used to it, singing in front of thousands upon thousands of fans. Every other day went like this for her anyways.

 _Yet if waters ever change, flowing like time..._

The piano player behind her slowly stopped playing and pressed one key, cuing her to sing her last lyric. She paused, letting the crowd chant her name for a moment, before singing her last note.

 _Yes, you, are the Ocean's Gray Waves..._

A pause, and then the whole stadium sounded in applause. She bowed quickly before looking up and waved at everyone, touching her necklace lightly and smiled at everyone. She was photogenic, and immune to the bright lights that pulsed for what felt like forever. More photos were taken and then she turned around briskly, her heels clicking as she walked away, her long sky blue hair whipping behind.

"Good job Azura! Now tomorrow at the Sony Concert Hall, you have to arrive there and sing. It should be your last stop before your two week break-"

"I know, thank you." She politely replied, passing by one of her many stage assistants as she went to go to her dressing room. As soon as she entered she sat down on her chair and stared at herself in the mirror, taking off her headphones and pulling down her cream hoodie, letting her hair flow in all directions. Azura just stared at herself, then closed her eyes, breathing in slowly.

"You did it Aqua... You did it. You survived singing that new song again by rearranging the lyrics, and it didn't hurt you."

A small smile creased on her lips before she opened up her eyes and saw a small note on her mirror. The singer right away took it off and looked at the note before gasping quickly, her voice hitched.

The note fell to the ground as Azura rushed out of her dressing room.

_

 **l**

"Cut. Niles, you were off-key. I want a re-do of the song. Start at first chorus Leo." A well-dressed man sat in a leather chair, pressing switches. He pushed his glasses in and sighed, realizing he must have been a little harsh today. But their album was due in two days, and they hadn't recorded the last five tracks on the Cd.

Even with all that pressure, the band still seemed to suck, and it made sense why they never made a hit with this band. However the boss of Nohrian Call Ltd. insisted that they kept recording his little brother's band.

Well that, and also Leo was the little brother of the man in the leather chair.

"Cut. I think we should take a break for today. I'll see if Xander can postpone your release date." The man said into the microphone, taking off the headphones and getting out of his chair. Leo, the lead singer ran out of the recording room and grabbed Corrin, turning him around and they met each other's gaze.

"Corrin, we can't postpone anymore. We've been overdue now for a month."

"Don't worry Leo." He sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "If there's anyone who can convince Xander, it's me."

"Mkay, just try not to get fired alright? I think that this album will be a hit."

"If it's just as popular as Elise's album, I'll consider it. Just enjoy your break, I can take care of the rest bro." Corrin grinned, lightly punching his side. Leo punched back a little.

Even if Leo's little Indie band, 2M8ows (pronounced "Tomatoes") sucked, it wasn't bad because they were brothers, and any Nohrian was a musical prodigy. Except Corrin. He surprisingly wasn't good at music, and was better as a producer.

So maybe it was best to say that Nohrians were prodigies in the music business.

Anyways the glasses-wearing, platinum-haired Producer walked down the the hall to his brother's office and knocked on it. On the door was a brass plate that said.

 _"Xander Nohrian, CEO"_

The door opened and Corrin stepped into his older brother's office, sitting down on one of his cherry-red chairs. Hip hop played quietly through a Beats Pill that rested on his desk, and Xander sat down in his executive chair.

"Hey Corrin! So what brings you hear?"

"Xander it's just, I don't think I can get Leo's album done in time. They are constantly off-key, I've had Felicia arrange music lessons for them, but they just aren't record-quality bro."

"Doesn't matter. Have you suggested that Leo gets new bandmates?"

"Tried. He wants to have a band. Besides they're his high school buddies, and those three are inseparable."

"I suppose your right. Just autotune them then. We can't postpone them anymore."

"Big bro, you gotta be kidding me. The album isn't finished yet. We have five songs to still get through."

"Then whatever is finished release them as singles. It's over for them anyways, we can't receive anymore profit from that band."

"You're saying you're going to fire Leo...?"

Xander shook his head. "It wasn't my idea. Dad said that we have to let them go after their next album."

"I can't just tell them that though Xander..." Corrin sunk back in his seat. Oh how he imagined his younger brother would just end up going back to reading books all day. At least when he had this band he wasn't being so antisocial...

"You don't have to, I'll get one of my secretaries to tell them. Or just get Nyx on the line."

"Okay," The Producer said in a bland tone. Xander handed him a paper clipped set of papers.

"Also have Flora or her twin or whoever is available to send these to Hoshido Records."

Corrin took the papers and nodded. "Yea sure, I'll make sure to give to them."

"Good. Well, see you tonight at Camilla's house for dinner."

"Yea. See ya."

Corrin walked out of the door then closed behind, leaning against it. He was curious about these documents that Xander gave him. They never talked to Hoshido Records. In fact Hoshido was their rival company, so why send documents? He opened he file and saw the first words on the document.

"SETTLEMENT ON CUSTODY FOR CORRIN NOHRIAN"

"Custody huh... But I'm already 21? Is this a little old?" Corrin muttered beneath his breath. The sound of heels clicked down the hall, and he gasped, closing the file immediately and held it to his chest, looking for where he heard that noise. Realizing nobody was there, he then walked down the hallway until he ran into something... Squishy.

"Oh Corrin! It's so great to see you again! Ready to finally eat dinner at my new place?"

Corrin looked up and saw it was his older sister... Camilla.

Yes as in Camilla, the singer who is deemed "more sexy than J-Lo". The one who always has sold-out concerts, worked for Calvin Klein and Victoria's Secret when she was just 18 until Xander recognized her singing talent, always shows up in every Maybelline Commerical next to Gigi Hadid. She also was friends with Karlie Koss.

Yep, that Camilla.

"Uh yea, I heard it's a-a..." Corrin's voice trailed as he realized how revealing Camilla's outfit was today.

"... Nice place."

She smiled mischievously, patting his head before walking past him, the sound of pitter patter trailing her.

"See you at eight then Corrin!"

"See you..." Corrin gave a small wave before walking the opposite side of the hallway, looking at the files.

"Was I adopted?"

"Flora do you know where Felicia or Jakob is? I need them to deliver something."

"Sir, they are on their break right now. I can contact them if you want." The secretary was about to pick up the phone and open up the directory until Corrin pushed the book down.

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it Flora, I will just let them know to send it when they get back." Corrin said quickly, pushing his reading glasses up again and turned on the heel of his converse shoes, walking away with the files.

"I'll just hand-deliver the files myself."

As soon as he closed the glass door behind him, Flora frantically picked up the phone and dialed for Xander's Assistant, Peri.

"Hey, uh Peri? Yea. Look I need for you to tell Xander something. No we don't have another Singer dead. Tell him that Corrin left the building and he seems very suspicious..."

_

"Hello this is Orochi from Hoshido Records how may I help you today? Mhm... Mhm... Yes!"

"Excuse me Mam-"

"No sorry we aren't planning on bringing anymore artists into our company at the moment thank you!"

"I have a file to give to-"

"I said no, and I see no talent in your future okay? I said bye! Now have a good day Sir."

The Secretary right away hung up then smiled warmly again, twirling her purple hair around her fingers.

"Oh! How may I help you today?"

"Uh-m... I have a file to give to you. I don't know for who, but I was just told to give this to Hoshido Records." He then whispered. "It seems like some sensitive information so I believe that this needs to be handed to one of the Executives."

"Ah... Understood." Orochi nodded, her smile turning into a flirtatious smirk.

"And your name sir?"

"Corrin Nohrian."


	2. Stand S t i l l , Falling Away from Me

**Okay lets be clear: Thank you for the sudden interest in this new series! is part of my "Outside" inspirations I doodled in my head for a while, and this modern AU was meant to be unique from the others, where instead of motorcycles or universities and schools this centers around Celebrities (Which are basically our type of royals nowadays) and the stressful life of being in the spotlight.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! (Its very intense)**

 **Kurasu**

 **Also please review, I love to hear your guys opinions and constructive criticism, its what drives me to continue typing and finishing these stories.**

"Ryoma I'm here so sorry I couldn't arrive any sooner. Paparazzi somehow tracked me down to my plane, and they wouldn't stop asking me questions."

"It's okay Azura. I'm glad you're here safe and sound." The taller man with a long, slicked-back mullet said in an assuring voice. "Now we need you for the trial, so you can be a witness."

"Does the press know this?"

"They don't, and hopefully they won't know anytime soon."

"Good." Azura sighed, a pale hand holding her face. The two people held a comforting silence for a little bit until Ryoma's phone rang and he picked it up. Azura looked around the office she hadn't been in for months, seeing how it changed since last time. More Grammies were piled on the shelf, a Tony award that Sakura picked up from her role in Revelations, Hinoka recently won a Wimbledon and her trophy sat there in a nice big glass case.

All of these awards however, Azura knew because she saw it on the news. As ironic as this record company was all about music, only Ryoma and Azura were the only real singers. Before Hoshido records was handed to Azura's foster brother

"Ryoma I'm here so sorry I couldn't arrive any soo ner. Paparazzi somehow tracked me down to my plane, and they wouldn't stop asking me questions."

"It's okay Azura. I'm glad you're here safe and sound." The taller man with a long, slicked-back mullet said in an assuring voice. "Now we need you for the trial, so you can be a witness."

"Does the press know this?"

"They don't, and hopefully they won't know anytime soon."

"Good." Azura sighed, a pale hand holding her face. The two people held a comforting silence for a little bit until Ryoma's phone rang and he picked it up. Azura looked around the office she hadn't been in for months, seeing how it changed since last time. More Grammies were piled on the shelf, a Tony award that Sakura picked up from her role as Olivia in Awakening, Hinoka recently won a Wimbledon and her trophy sat there in a nice big glass case.

All of these awards however, Azura knew because she saw it on the news and never could attend their award ceremonies because she was out touring. As ironic as this record company was all about music, only Ryoma and Azura were the only real singers. Before Hoshido records was handed to Azura's foster brother, Ryoma, he was the leader singer for N.I.P.O.N., and a major heartthrob for his fangirls.

Ryoma hung up the phone then smiled his charming smile, though deep down he had no idea how to talk to Azura sometimes. She wasn't conversational unless she was on TV or at some social event.

"So...how's that new song going?"

"Oh... It's going well. I notice that my sides don't hurt if I scramble the lyrics, but I haven't figured out why the original lyrics hurt me everytime I sing it..."

"Maybe that song has some magic in it."

"Doubt it. I just thought it was a pretty song, but if the song hurts me, then why did my mother leave it with me..?"

"We'll never know. Are you sure you want to record this song however?"

"Yes. I already sang it at my concerts and my fans loved it, so I hope to record it."

"Alright well I'll make sure to let Subaki know to get you ready to produce tomo-"

The phone rang again and Ryoma sighed.

"Just a moment."

Azura nodded, and Ryoma picked up the phone.

"Ryoma speaking-Orochi? ... I told you to not call unless it's an emergency. Nohrian? What does that Company want? Files? ... Send him immediately to my office."

Ryoma then hanged up the phone and Azura just stared at him, her head tilting.

"Something wrong Ryoma?"

"Corrin... He's here. I don't know how, but he's here."

"Corrin?"

"My little brother..."

Ryoma pumped his fists in the air and grinned like an idiot, while Azura just stared at him expressionless.

Orochi opened up the door.

"And Mr. Nohrian this is where Ryoma is-"

"Mr. Hoshido, nice to meet you." Corrin said, walking in gracefully while Orochi couldn't help but stare, her flirtatious stare checking out all parts of his body. Ryoma sent Orochi a glare and she gave him a mock pout, crossing her arms to give her cleavage more of a push-up before exiting. Corrin was unaware of this, and stepped closer to desk, file on his hands.

"My name is Corrin Nohrian, Head Producer of Nohrian Call Ltd. I just wondered Mr. Hoshido if you could explain to me why Xander Nohrian wanted to send this to you."

He slid the file over to the CEO, and gave him a stern look.

Ryoma sighed, trying to hide his smile, but he couldn't help it.

"The reason why he sent that is because we are your real family," Corrin raised a brow. "Yes, that's right. You aren't a Nohrian, you're a Hoshido."

"No I'm not! Why the hell do you say that? It's wrong! False!" The Nohrian shouted, before he realized he lost his professionalism and toned down a bit. "Sorry, but I just don't understand why you two are going to court for custody of a twenty-one year old."

Ryoma shrugged, while Azura just watched, her mouth gaping open. "It's Hollywood, we can file a lawsuit for anything as long as you have money."

"Then why are you filing a lawsuit."

The CEO poured out some wine for the three of them to drink, and sighed, looking at his cup before his eyes looking at Corrin.

"Well... Has anyone ever told you the story of our former CEO, Sumeragi Hoshido, or known as your real dad?"

_

It was just a fun play-day at the park. The sun was shining, and Corrin along with his siblings played as Mikoto watched her children screaming and blabberingin baby language about imaginary things. Ryoma was the oldest so he insisted to be Pirate Captain as everyone else was pretending to "maintain" the ship.

Across the street was Sumeragi and Garon, in the glass skyscraper that could poke the sky if it wanted to. They were in an unoccupied conference room, besides their bodyguards that stood behind the two suited men.

"Today I came here to present this deal." Garon simply stated, sliding the file down the table to Sumeragi, who reviewed the document and gave him a suspicious look before reading third contents.

"Mr. Nohrian, you must be insane. You want me to give me one of your children or we unify our music companies. This makes no sense, I know that our companies have tried to unify for decades, but not like this."

"Exactly. Together we can be the biggest music Giants internationally if we join alliances. It's crazy, but Sumeragi, if you don't mind I call you that, I believe it's an excellent idea." Garon's smile was a cold one, and Sumeragi raised a brow at him.

"But why one of my children, and why will more Nohrian representatives take charge of the leader positions than Hoshidan?"

"I said one of your children because I know if I specified that, you would definitely sign this contract then." Garon motioned with a flick of a hand and one of his bodyguards, a deranged bohemian named Iago pointed a gun at the Hoshidan boss.

"Now, to let you know I am a man of word, please come over here and look out the window."

Now one of Sumeragi's bodyguards, a Japanese immigrant by the name of Yukimura pulled out of his gun and cocked it back at Garon. The two men locked eyes before Garon broke it and looked out the window, pulling out a walkie-talkie, commanding for his men to get to position. Sumeragi watched in horror as Garon's men hid behind the trees that observed his children playing in the park, and his new wife sitting on the bench with their newborn from Sumeragi's previous marriage, Sakura. The toddler with sandy blonde hair, Takumi tried to reach his older siblings and cried out for them until his older brother, a toddler with bright white hair, helped him up the big stairs.

"Mr. Nohrian how could you!" Sumeragi was ready to punch Garon, taking the shorter man by the collar and about to smash a crater into his face. Nohrian looked at him with eyes wide until-

 _ **Boom**_

A bullet.

A single bullet pierced through the heart that would start a feud of many.

Sumeragi's eyes widened as he slowly released Garon and looked at the man one last time before falling to the ground.

Iago smiled and blew the gun-smoke off his handgun, while the Hoshidans took off with their boss in their hands. Nohrian's bodyguards ran after them, but Yukimura stayed behind the group protecting Sumeragi and he shot all the bodyguards until Iago was left. The showdown went between them, and bullets flew everywhere as Yukimura's goal was to kill Garon who was in the Conference Room still, giving permission for his other men to capture one of the children Sumeragi had.

In the park the children continued to play and didn't notice that as soon as Garon gave a go to the men, they swiftly pulled their mom away, a gun to her head, and a gag in her mouth.

"Sir, which kid do we take?" The man asked.

"Whichever is the easiest to get." He briskly replied.

Little Corrin got off the slide as his other siblings hung by the money bars. He noticed that his little sister was crying was wailing on the bench, but mom wasn't around, so he waddled out of the park to look for her behind the trees.

What he didn't realize was the men waiting to gag him and put a gun to his head. They grabbed Corrin and made a run to their black car, tying up his little feet and arms and threw him in the back. The other men who held their mom released her and ran into their own car, as she panicked and huddled up her children and made a run for the building.

While she ran toward the building, Sumeragi's bodyguards ran out, and the first thing she realized was her husband's dead body limo as they carried him out and awaited for the ambulance to arrive. Her brief kidnap didn't matter now, since tears filled up her eyes and she saw him in his condition. She pushed through the crowd of men and held his hand letting it touch her wet cheek as the pulse faded into the day.

The children watched in horror, but baby Sakura wailed and fussed in Ryoma's arms.

This couldn't have possibly be happening.

"Mi..koto..."

His wife's eyes opened up and she smiled.

"Shh... My love, save your energy for later. Right now we are waiting for the ambulance to come."

He grunted, closing his eyes and sighed.

"But... I. Don't have much... Time. Where are the kids?"

"D-don't say that! B-But they're here.." She motioned for them file in, all of them now surrounding him, except Corrin. Mikoto noticed this and looked up at the little ones and gasped.

"Where's Corrin?" Mikoto yelled. Sumeragi's breath was pacing fast, and his eyes buldged out.

"No no no, please stay with us Sumeragi. I love you, I love you much my dear."

"H-He's gwonna dye." Takumi cried out, while Hinoka looked down with tears. "Daddy please don't die, please!" She shouted. The ambulance blared in the distance as he took his last breath, surrounded by his children and wife on the sidewalk.

Except for Corrin.

A few weeks later in the Hoshido mansion a lady wearing sunglasses and a hood walked in the pouring rain and knocked on the door. She carried a baby in her arms.

The caretaker of the children, Reina opened up the door and sighed. "Sorry we don't give donations." She simply stated about to close the door when the lady stopped her.

"I need you. To get Mikoto here. I'm Mrs. Nohrian, and I need her help. I promise this isn't a trap, Garon does not know I'm here." She said in a hushed tone, and Reina raised a brow.

"Well you're certainly bold enough to bother the Hoshido household while we're still mourning, but I'll let her know okay?"

Reina then closed the door and Mrs. Nohrian stayed outside, waiting for Mikoto to come out, as she tenderly held her baby for what might be the last time.

Mikoto then came out and opened up the door, her smile still warm even during these dark times. The Nohrian took off her sunglasses to show her yellow eyes, and she smiled.

"Sister... I ask of you to please do something for me. I don't have much time-"

"Don't say that Arête! That's what Sumeragi said before he died." Mikoto's eyes watered.

"I know, and Garon is bad. I'm running away from him, but I need your help one last time before I leave." She handed a little baby wrapped in a light pink cloth and a white headband on to Mikoto.

"Sister, this is your new child. I can't do this."

"I know, but she'll be safer here than in my arms Mikoto. Treat her as your own, please."

"What's her name?" The younger sister looked down at the little baby, and Arête looked around, thinking of some inspiration. The water was pouring down outside.

"I want her named Aqua. Never change it. That shall be her name."

"Okay..."

"Well, I'm sorry Mikoto but I must make haste and run. I hope we see each other again." Arête pulled Mikoto and Aqua into a hug, then let the two of them go, and gently kissed Aqua's forehead, slipping a piece of paper into the baby's chubby hands before leaving to her Buick.

That night, Aqua wouldn't stop crying.

_

"And that's really what happened Corrin. So you see? You're one of us."

"One of us? How do I know you're not making up this?"

"Because," Ryoma handed a newspaper with the headline printed "CEO SHOT DOWN BY NOHRIAN". He then handed another paper that was headlined "WIFE OF NOHRIAN DIES MYSTERIOUSLY" and another that shocked Corrin.

"CEO'S KID KIDNAPPED SAME DAY FATHER WAS SHOT"

"Why did this happen? All of it? Why? Is this some sick joke you're making because currently your record company is making more money?" Corrin screamed. "What is this! It isn't funny!"

"But it's true." Azura said in a firm voice. "You weren't the only victim, remember my mother, you, you're family both real and adoptive, and I were affected by Garon's wrongdoings."

"Look, you have your goddamn custody papers! I need to leave, I've had enough bullshit for one day."

And with that Corrin slammed the door and walked away. His phone was raining and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing it was Camilla that was calling.

"Hello? Hi Big sister. Yea I'll be there, I just had some business to take care of. See you soon, love you too." Corrin grunted those last words. "Yea bye."

"So Selena had to handle another press conference today and the poor girl was bombarded with questions about my last scandal. What's so wrong about having an affair with Niles? I do get lonely sometimes..." Camilla pouted. "And people need to understand that."

"Sister and why is this our concern? And remember we have Elise here..." Corrin sighed, playing around with his cancun-styled salmon. He still couldn't stop thinking about what happened when he met Ryoma and the man told him the story. Still it seemed like a bunch crap and they probably were looking to settle some business.

"Well I mean, I'm technically an adult guys so I obviously know that we're talking about sex here." Elise complained in between her chews on the salmon.

"Yea but it's not right for a lady to be talking openly about such things while we're eating dinner. As for you too Elise. Talking while eating is just utterly disgusting."

"Leo! I do what I want, you can't stop me! I'm a pop idol!"

"I'm not stopping you, but you're very annoying right now."

"Look just forget I mentioned my little problem going on." Camilla smiled. "Let's just pretend to get along for five minutes before I make you all do so. Now where's Xander and Father?"

"I dunno. They said they would be be here."

"Now perhaps?" The elevator opened and revealed Xander with Iago, who was pushing Garon in his wheelchair. Though Garon's legs couldn't support him anymore with his attrits and age, he still had a body of a muscle-man even in the suit he wore.

"Daddy!" Elise dropped her fork and rushes over to give him hugs and kisses on the cheek. The other simply gave a nice little hug to their father, minus Xander and Corrin.

"Okay, okay, you all can stop now." Garon chuckled coldly and as if on command the siblings got off him immediately.

"How was the ride father? I know Beruka's a careful driver but she can be a bit reckless if we are in a hurry."

"It was fine Camilla. Now I'm hungry so-"

"Of course!" Camilla opened up her oven and pulled out the plate she kept warm in there, placing it on the table for him. Garon snapped and Iago right away brought silverware to the old man. Everyone sat in silence, watching Garon eat, or really await for his approval. Except Corrin, who's mind was trying to think about his childhood. It's funny how he remembered nothing, but it did explain why when he was little he had haunting dreams.

Dreams like him screaming in the dark, and the closed space rattled as some man with a thick accent yelled at him.

"It's good Camilla. The fish was decent."

The family sighed in relief but Corrkn couldn't take it anymore. This was all so... Stage-like, and he wasn't following the script.

He couldn't be living like this in a lie.

This wasn't right.

Ryoma was right, somehow.

But this was his family, the ones that he shared all his life with and stood in the shadows as they took on the spotlight.

Corrin slammed his hands on the table, kicked his chair away, storming for the door without an explanation.

His siblings gasped and ran toward the door, yelling for his name, but he ran, and he ran til his lungs dried up.

He ended up outside of the penthouse complexes and down a street with never-dimming lights and humming sounds of cars passing by. The warm summer air refreshed Corrin and he smiled briefly at the moment of peace instead of the insanity he went through.

That was until he turned around and started walking down the alley and a certain girl leaned against a pole, her sky blue hair illuminating under the lights.

"Aqua?" Corrin said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?"

She started walking toward him, handing him a card and smiled. Corrin looked down at it and it said only two words: Valla Enterprises. He looked up at her with a raised brow, and she looked back back at him with calm golden eyes.

"The idea is crazy, and I know right now isn't the right time, but believe me. Your family isn't bad, and what Ryoma said was true, so instead of choosing which side to be on, why don't we start somewhere new?"

"And why should I believe you? We just met a few hours ago-"

"Because Corrin, I need a fresh start, away from this crazy lifestyle I have-"

"Oh so you came here by your benefit?"

"No I came here because I know you too need a fresh start."


	3. When its Takes so Long

**Hey there! Uh... Little warning, possibly some violence (should be expected, I mean I hope I've been keep all of you on the edge of your seat while reading this story), some unexplained stuff, and badass Azura at the end. Enjoy! Also thanks for how popular this series is getting I'm excited that people like this version of a modern take on Fates.**

Thanks!

Kurasu

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm predicting in the next minute or so, your brother will show up trying to find you, worried why you left so quick. You and I will run to my black SUV, where my driver will wait and he's going to pick us up."

"And why should I trust you-"

"CORRIN!" Xander yelled, running after his white-haired brother, and right away the two started running away, pushing past people, and down the street. Many people were astonished and started to take photos of Azura and Corrin. More people gasped even more when they saw Xander running down the concrete jungle and lights flashed even more in the nighttime.

Finally in the midst of traffic, a black SUV pulled up and swung the door open for Azura and Corrin as they jumped in. The producer slammed the door shut and the driver right away slammed on the brakes as they flew from the fans, the crowds, and mostly from Xander as he stopped at the end of the street, looking at us with furious eyes. He then pulled out his phone and muttered inaudible words before some fans choked him and then smiled at them, signing their autographs and taking photos with him.

"Hey Miss Azura next time let me know sooner when paparazzi coming 'round the block, I love the thrill of driving fast like I'm in a James Bond movie!"

"How about you shut up little brother, do you know when to shut your mouth? Maybe that's why you haven't gotten a decent position in the company." The voice was heard over the Bluetooth, and the driver laughed.

"Oh Saizo, you're funny! Don't say stuff like that, I got Azura here with her little Nohrian friend, uh" he paused, waiting for the producer to reply.

"Oh! Uh, Corrin!" Corrin called out.

"Yea Corrin!"

"What the hell are you doing-" Azura muttered under her breath.

"Oh no worries now bye yea see you later, don't stay sulky cause Kagero broke up with ya!"

The driver pressed a button and hung up his brother "Saizo" before the guy could express more of his annoyance.

"Alright Miss Azura, where do you want me to take you?"

"If you can Kaze, go into The Gardens please."

 _"The Gardens?"_ Corrin raised his voice. "You must be kidding that's where I live how did you know-"

"That's where most of the elites of Nohrian Call live, and my mother lived on the first street, second house on the right. I just assumed you probably lived there anyway."

"Wow... Well yea I do. But Azura-"

"Just call me Aqua, Azura's my stage name."

"Okay." Corrin smirked. "Well I'm called as Kamui, my middle name then."

The singer frowned. "Yea right."

"Okay you got me there. And Kaze I live on three Rose lane, or just look for the castle-looking house and a girl that looks like a real-life Pokemon that's watering plants at night."

"Why is she watering plants at nigh-"

"It's my gardener Lilith, and she's some Slovakian that I hired for a good price, and according to her, it's better to water my garden at night."

"That's odd." Kaze added.

"Well my garden always looks decent so it must work." The other male shrugged. "And why are we going to my house? Isn't that the most obvious place I'd be going?"

"It is, but I think we need to get some stuff before we continue running away. Kaze brought me my essentials, and you need yours. We have about 30 minutes before they arrive." Azura said as they pulled up to Corrin's place, which was a stone-gray brick mansion that towered. It had a gothic-style architecture, complete with a few stained glass windows that would have only been visible by the lights inside. The white-haired producer was right however: outside was a dark-blue haired with a water can, walking inside the house through a side-door.

"Wow... You're house, is, well. It's nice." Kaze awed. Aqua grabbed her Versace drawstring bag and ran out, Corrin pulling out his keys at the same time to unlock the house.

"W-Wait Lady Azura and what am I supposed to do?"

"Kaze. I want you to just drive out of here. Seriously. The Nohrians... They are out for Corrin now, and the Hoshidans are probably arriving soon so you shouldn't be around while the whole thing goes down." She said, then smiled gently. "Thanks for helping us Kaze."

Kaze nodded, then backed out of the driveway, leaving the two behind. Corrin opened the door and walked in, Azura following in. Lilith was in the kitchen, on her phone when Corrin stepped in the kitchen, walking past her with Azura by his side

"Lilith, leave. You're dismissed." He ordered, and the little gardener looked at him oddly before nodding and walking past them.

"Well... You could have been a little less obvious something's wrong." Azura muttered, following him to his bedroom.

"Your presence is already odd." He replied back bluntly.

"Touché."

"Well if you can, uh, wait outside my room, that'd be great." He motioned her away and she closed the door, waiting right outside. The white-haired producer took off his blue cashmere scarf and gray button-up shirt, throwing it on the bed. He instead opted for jeans and a t-shirt and saw his travel bag, knowing he needed to the essentials.

Azura was heard quietly speaking on the the other side of the wall, but that didn't pertain to Corrin and he continued to grab low-profile clothes, an extra phone, and unlocked his little safe to grab the essential money: $100,000

But he only grabbed $5,000 of it.

Azura then knocked on the door, and at first he didn't answer until she started pounding and shouting "We have to go!"

Finally listening, he threw he bag over his shoulder and started walking, the petite singer following behind.

"Follow me." He commanded, grabbing a set of keys and pressed a button, a couple of quick rings sounding and a door that opened to Corrin's private garage.

"The fastest way out of town probably is gonna be if we get in my Ferrari."

"You sure, it's pretty flashy..."

"Do you want to run away-Wait why are we even doing this?"

"Because I told you we need to. I'll explain the less we talk." A smile creased from her lips before disappearing inside the car. The Ferrari was a vintage 2005, but the bright red finish screamed of luxury, and the interior was a nice black leather finish with handmade stitches in gray threading.

Corrin sighed, joining her inside the car and turned the car on as the garage door opened. The door opened to see a vacant street, and illuminating lights down his driveway.

"You ready?" He muttered. "I drive pretty fast so-"

"Yea I'm ready lets go." She replied bluntly, and they started speeding out of the little quiet neighborhood of The Gardens onto a rural road that would lead them out of the city and probably a few towns on the outskirts. Corrin and Azura flew down the road in silence until the Nohrian broke the silence.

"So. Why am I trusting you again? Because I have a lot of reasons to not trust you to run away and find Valla Enterprises. What's so special about that company? It's been out of business for years."

"Well, I'll explain this once we get through our first task of getting freedom to track it down. For now, Hoshido and Nohrian are looking for us. They think we've gone insane, crazy, and I've worked with both CEOs in the past, and they are strong-willed and persuade or do anything to have us back. Or make us chose which company to work for, and question our loyalties. However you have to find us a way out of this mess. Valla Enterprises is more important-"

"What's up with you and this company? Are you dumb? The companies dead Azur-I mean Aqua!"

"It's not dead, my mom works for it. As in my mom, who is your mom's sister."

"Does that make us-"

"Cousins, yes. But not exactly. Anyways, I can't really explain, except the letter she gave me when I was little. She left me a note with lyrics to my now hit song, and also an address with a PO box and the name Valla Enterprises."

"... Okay. And this pertains to me because?"

"Because your real mom Mikoto died under weird circumstances two months ago. Police are saying someone from Nohrian Call did it, and furious, Ryoma was once again remembered he needed to do something to avenge his mothers death."

"Which was obtain custody of me." He gasped.

"Exactly."

"But I can't exactly 'choose' each of them. I've lived-and worked for Nohrian since I was little. Everyone in that building is practically family for me. I know of nobody in Hoshido until of today, and I trust that they're my real family, but they're strangers to me."

"So we need to avoid for them. Or take cover until we can settle this mess. Corrin pass me your phone, we can't let them track you."

"Wait my phone?" With one hand he grabbed his phone and stuck in the driver's cubby. Aqua right away lunged for it, her head in his lap and she desperately reach for that phone. Corrin tried to kick her off, almost veering off course into a tree when Azura's phone went off. She looked up and screamed, while Corrin braked so hard, a loud shrill came out of the Ferrari. The car was close to hitting the tree but the two just sat in the car, breathing heavily.

The phone still rang so Aqua slowly rose out of her awkward position with Corrin and into her passenger seat, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Corrin was still breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his pale cheeks. Even in the night, he was as white as a little vampire almost.

"Kaze? Yea... Wait they have you surrounded? As a traitor? Ryoma is with you? And what about Nohrian? Here also? Pass me to them, and put them on speaker."

A pause.

"Ryoma, and Mr. Nohrian, whatever you do, don't hurt Kaze. He had nothing to do with this, I told him to take me to the outside of Camilla's penthouse. Please don't do this. Xander's your name?"

Corrin gasped and reached over to grab be phone but Aqua pushed his face away, pressing speaker phone. She put a finger to her mouth for Corrin to shush.

"Well Mr. Xander, if you shoot Kaze, you won't have any information about Corrin's whereabouts." She said in a firm voice. Corrin wanted to scream and say something, but in the bottom of his heart he knew that Aqua wanted him silent for a reason.

"Very well Aqua. I'll see if we can save your driver, but he's in a lot of misery for the car accident he got in, and if there's one thing Ryoma and I can agree on, is that we can wait for a couple more seconds til we meet up with you guys on the road."

"The road?" Azura questioned Corrin's boss. Corrin looked behind him and saw a black as night Aston-Martin racing down the road.

"Shit." Corrin muttered, getting out of the car. Azura threw the phone out in the middle of the road and also got out of the car, grabbing her bag. Corrin did suit and they made a run for woods. Corrin's clothes blended in with the night, but Azura's was white as snow, and visible even at night. The little singer then pulled something out of her bag, which was a gun.

"What the hell? You brought a gun! You're crazy!" He shouted at her. She rolled her yellow eyes then refilled the revolver that made a _click_ when she was finished.

"Just shut up Corrin, can't you see they were following us?" She whispered-yelled, crouching in the woods as the cars started approaching The Producer's Ferrari, flashlights littering the night. They flashed everywhere and many people were talking, familiar voices and unfamilar. Their names were shouted constantly, and so Azura and Corrin took the time to run away without trying to make noise. It was hard to however, and the leaves kept making crinkling noises under their shoes.

"Wait everyone quiet please!" A voice, what sounded like Ryoma's roared and the whole search party went silent, a moment before Corrin realized that he stepped on a fallen tree branch and it made a loud _snap_.

"They're in the woods. Everyone searching for them!" Xander then shouted and the two forces started their search for them.

"Okay Azura let's run. Now!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and they snaked through the night. It was like hide and go seek except their lives and fate was now at stake. With every turn, the search party gains an extra foot close to catching us.

"I see a shack ahead." Azura whispered, her breathing become more and more loud no matter how much she tried to conceal it. They had been running for what felt like forever.

"No. Too obvious. We need to run to maybe some town."

"Then I suggest," she huffed out, "We stay in the shack for a moment. All we do is stay quiet and hope they past by us."

"Okay." He huffed out too, and they stood in the tiny little wooden shack, his body pressed against Azura. In the moonlight, she could tell that Corrin was uncomfortable about how he could feel Azura's warm body against his.

"Well-" he chuckled quietly. "Awkward situation much?"

"Yea." She smiled a little bit.

The door creaked a little bit and the two people's eyes widened.

There at first nothing.

But

Then there was something.

A figure in the shadows, with a good build creaked the door open.

"Never fear!" The figure boomed, turning on his flashlight, only to reveal that his other hand held a gun.

Corrin's voice hitched, closing his eyes. Oh this was gonna be the end of this crazy wild night right?

Wrong.

A shot was heard and he opened up eyes, looking up to see the same singer he was right next to now had an arm extended and at the end of it was a gun.

The man was now on the floor, blood oozing out of him.

The two then started running, but Corrin's mind still was running through thoughts. What just happened? Azura just shot that man. Azura was still reeling in what she did, but she knew it'd be the only way they could run away. This time they ran faster, as fast as they could until finally a series of lights was in sight, and a little sidewalk was stretched out across, it's concrete glowing a warm sand color.

The footsteps were still behind them but then the sound faded, replaced instead with someone's wailing was heard.

"A-Arthur's injured! Big sister, big brother he's hurt! Big brother Corrin shot him!"


	4. NOTICE

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I bet all of you are wondering why it has taken me like 3 months to come here and finally write something. Well, I was writing this, but eventually I got tired of it. I had MAJOR writers block, so I sorta scrapped this story and threw it in the trash. I know. I really should not, because these are one of my more popular stories.**

 **However, that said, because people [seemed] to like it, through the choppiness of me trying to write something that I thought was cool but really confusing, I am letting the AU be up for grabs.**

 **Like if anyone wishes to continue the story, message me and I can hand you over the documents.**

 **I just think that though I couldn't write it, it has potential to be a really intricate AU, it's just I'm not the right writer for it.**

 **So uh... Yea. Sorry guys! I have a new story out however, but it's another x-reader, and it follows the same "modern" concept, so if you really like it I hope you can read it.**

 **-Kurasu**


End file.
